


Rockman X: Reploid Rebellion

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Difficult Decisions, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Multi, Protectiveness, Robots, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sequel, The Day of Sigma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Sequel to Rockman X: Last Creation[First premise of the story holds.]Much to Sigma’s delight, X joins his cause as his adviser with Vile as X’s bodyguard.Hopefully, Zero will understand his decision... Speaking of Zero,“I-impossible!” X’s eyes widened in surprise. The hologram nodded, grimacing at his rival’s final creation. “The feeling’s mutual. Now... Where is he?”





	1. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X decides. One of them will remember this forever.
> 
> The idea of Zero beating Vile comes first in my mind when I thought of this. Haha... o-o

_X knew his chances of escaping with his two friends were doomed as soon as Vile became his opponent. Manufactured as a Hunter, Vile would immediately see Axl and Zero a threat and disposing them would be the wisest choice. X slumps his arms, watching his friends helplessly._

 

‘I can’t let my friends die.’

 

“Hurry up. I don’t have all day.” Vile ordered, resting his hand over his hip like a model.

‘Even if these two never found Humanity as something worth saving,’ X calculated they are the most ideal to becoming Humanity’s hope in fending against the coming wars. ‘I hope they learn to appreciate them. More importantly...’

‘I hope Zero will understand my decision.’ X reverts his blaster back as a hand, staring back at his captor.

 

"[ **Let’s go.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511882)"

 

“Now you’re talking.” Vile grinned and walked over to X’s side. “Let’s go before Rapunzel wakes up.”

“Rapunzel?” X raised an eyebrow. Vile waves his arm, “Zero. Golden Hair. You get the idea. The guy fits the Disney princess motive.”

“Pft. Zero better not hear that.” X covers his mouth, one hand behind his back held transmitter. Dropping it _as it sent a distress call_ , X walks towards Vile. “Bike or teleport?”

“Better. We’re going airborne. Wear this.” Vile tossed handcuffs towards X. X stared at it before trying to place it on himself. X asked, binding his time. “why am I doing this again?”

 

“Instead of throwing your helmet to show you are dead, this will do the trick. Sigma also got a mad scientist who knows how to alter your armor. Bonus I get to know how many reploids I can terminate.” Vile’s answer made X confused. X asked, “Come again?”

“Sigma trusts you. If anyone dares attack you, their head is mine. Then there's a schizophrenic AI with us who hates you very much.” Vile must be smiling at the idea of battle or this isn’t Vile. X sighed, placing it on. “I was talking about the scientist but you’re explanation would never make sense to me.”

“You don’t make sense either.” Vile hears X sigh louder. Picking X up like a sack of rice, Vile walks to the same door Sigma exited. Vile comments, “Hold on tight or you’ll lose a limb.”

 

“What?! V-vava... Let me go!” X hit Vile’s back, annoyed how the reploid still treats him like a toy. Unbeknownst to them, Zero’s self-repair allowed him to gain consciousness.

“Sigma...” Zero murmured, slowly looking around to see an unconscious Axl beside him. Eyes widening, Zero noticed just in time to see the retreating figure. “X-x....?”

Unfortunately, neither noticed the semi-conscious reploid as Vile jumped down and landed on his aircraft. X looks at the design of the ship, eyes widening. “Rogumer?”

“Got it while I was heading out. Security was a piece of cake.” Vile sounded smug at his achievement, watching the skies for this fine moment. X looks around and spotted Zero opening the door, staring back at him. Vile also looked at the direction, uninterested. “Oh. He’s awake.”

 

“X!” Zero must have shouted out _but the sound of the engine was too loud for anyone’s taste_ as he stretched his arm towards X with those eyes. X felt his heart broke into two at the desperate look Zero gave him.

 

‘ ** _It’s fine.’_** X mouthed before he lost sight of Zero.

 

“Huh... I expected him to try shooting me.” Vile swore as X closed his eyes. Hopefully, Zero would understand his decision. Falling victim to his fatigue, X wondered to himself. ‘Maybe I should’ve taken a nap before...’

 

[The world gone black.]


	2. Connection Retry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final reminder that Rockman X: Final Frontier and Rockman X: Reploid Rebellion are sibling timelines. :3

“Hmm?” X looks around, realizing he’s in front of Dr. Cain’s house. More specifically, he’s at the doorstep of their final house now in ruins.

[If Dr. Cain listened to him, the male would be alive.]

“A simulation.” X remarks, watching his finger pass through the doorbell. He’s had these moments a lot, re-imagining plausible events and what could’ve happened.

 

**A constant simulation to obtain the best outcome**

 

“What a problem.” X sighs, waiting for the individual he should not be worrying about. X talks to himself, waiting with a frown. “How many times have I done this?”

“More importantly, how many times will I choose to forget the failed results?” X crosses his arms, watching a reploid come into view. One of them is Signas. The other one is obvious. It’s Zero but then there came the third party...

“Axl…?” X tilts his head, watching the grim expression of all his companions. Once the door opens, X follows them, hoping his mind will finally accept the most probable event occurring without him.

 

...

 

“No. This can’t be it.” X shakes his head, not listening to the conversation of all his friends. He knows what will happen next. Re-positioning of the Maverick Hunter Main Headquarters (Humanity trusts Dr. Cain more than most scientists), disruption in human-reploid interaction (fluctuating the economy and increasing political disputes), and implementation of an agreed, holistic and effective countermeasure established for the Reploid Rebellion. The last one would be the slowest, if not for whatever he gave to Zero.

“What is it then?” X watch the three reploids stand up to leave. Looking for anything out of the ordinary before leaving, X picks two glowing keys emitting 1s and 0s.

“Definitely a simulation.” X examined the white keys spurring binary codes and contemplated if he could interact with the digital Dr. Cain.

_“Why does shit always happen before my birthday?” Dr. Cain cursed, pulling out a hidden flask. X crunched his nose, taking a step back._

“Hmm...Maybe I shouldn’t.” Aside from the fact the doctor would most likely drink while he chats with him, X knows it wouldn’t do any good because Dr. Cain is a... chaotic individual. His father is so unpredictable. [Dr. Cain would also berate him for not fighting back which was really dumb because that would mean a dead X.]

 

* * *

 

 

Exiting the room, the brunet suddenly found two doors in front of him.

 

“Wow me. You wanted to telepathically communicate with my buddies? Aw~ You shouldn’t have.” X praised himself silly, taking each door into account. X isn’t going to question the opportunity, especially when he might be able to understand the state of his two comrades. One was a crimson door with golden highlights while the other one was ebony black with red highlights. X pointed at the crimson door, “Zero... (and then he slowly pointed at black door) Axl.”

“...” X stared at the two keys and tested it first with Axl’s door. X brought one key forward, hearing a click from the black door. “It works.”

 

"I wonder if he's okay?" Looking beyond the door, X thought the hallway looked lonely.

'Is this Axl’s psychological state or his creator’s liking?' X looked over Zero’s door before deciding to enter his new friend’s mind territory. ‘Surely, I can come back later.’


End file.
